Discoveries
by vix13-2008
Summary: Nita, Kit, Artemis, Harry, Hermionie, and Ron set out on another epic adventure. But will their friendships, love of good, and pride remain intact?
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this Fan Fiction. Unless otherwise indicated, all the characters in this Fan Fiction are from: Young Wizards Series, Artemis Fowl Series, and Harry Potter Series.**

_New York City, USA_

A blustery wind swept through the towering skyscrapers, whipping a girl's rich, black hair around her face. Nita's stubborn chin was jutted out, and her steely gray eyes stared, unblinking, into empty space. Or rather, she stared into what any _regular_ person would think was empty space. In actuality, Nita was awaiting her partner, Kit, who was returning from a solo mission.

Nita, sensing the eminent return of her partner, stepped forward. The air in front of her shimmered slightly, and Kit appeared out of thin air. Stepping out of the evergreen thicket in which the world-gate was hidden, Kit flashed Nita the smile that had recently began to make her heart do flip-flops.

"How was it?" Nita asked. There was no need to emphasize on what _it_ was.

"Fine I guess." Kit replied, tossing a lock of wavy brown hair out of his eyes. "The krebes are almost finished with the New Cities. It's really amazing how fast those little guys work. It has only been one month since we left, and the city is almost as prosperous as before. I don't think the Krebes will ever be able to make good shish, though." Turning, the tall, attractive boy began to talk mind to mind. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Nita replied, her mental voice as icy as her physical. "As fine as I can be, knowing that the Powers That Be sent my partner off on a mission without me!"

"Oh, Nita, I'm sure they have a good reason!" Kit whispered, his physical voice cracking with emotion "They just haven't told you what it is yet."

_Fowl Manor, Ireland_

The clack of computer keys was so loud that it almost drowned out the classical music playing in the background. A pale, vampiric boy of about sixteen let his hands run rampant over the keyboard. Text moved across the screen, moving so quickly it seemed a blur. Artemis Fowl settled his gaze on a small, nearly invisible link. Even for his trained genius, the link had been extremely difficult to find. The difficulty had been compounded, of course, by the fact that Artemis did not know what he was looking for.

Two years before, he had begun having dreams. These dreams were not of the irrational sort he had usually, because there seemed to be a pattern in them. Coupled with the over-night aging of his manservant Butler, Artemis had concluded quite quickly that the dreams were trying to tell him something.

Once he had begun searching for answers, random words began to pop into his mind. BeWaKell, Haven, and D'arveit were not words he had heard before, and yet they seemed all too much a part of his sub-conscious. There was nothing he could connect these words to. No books he had read, no criminal undertakings had them as passwords, there was absolutely no way Artemis could trace the origins of these words. Except, of course, for the dreams.

Once a link between his dreams and the words had been established, Artemis searched even more fervently for answers. School was set aside, and, amazingly, Artemis delayed all planned criminal activities. All of Artemis's time was dedicated to finding out what these strange dreams meant.

Now, after all the searching, Artemis could find out what he had forgotten. A sense of mounting excitement choked him. All it would take was a simple click of the mouse to revel the truth. But deep inside, Artemis was not sure whether or not he wanted to know. Shaking off this uncharacteristic doubt, Artemis left clicked.

An Internet site popped up.

_You have forgotten, but now you will remember. The Fairie Folk are real, and their secrets are yours. _

The screen blinked, and another stream of text flooded the screen. The system was running a systems check, but it was unnecessary. Artemis's ruby lips curled into a smirk. They thought they could out-smart him, but they were wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

_London, England_

Herminie Granger's wavy brown hair was pulled into a sleek bun. A shimmery, silver dress hung perfectly on her willowy frame, and her usual prim-and-proper expression was twisted into a grimace. It was quite clear that she was not enjoying this party in the least.

"Herminie, really! It isn't _that_ bad! In fact, it's bloody awesome!" squeaked Ron, one of Herminie's best friends. His uncontrollable red hair was rumpled, and his navy suit jacket was wrinkled.

"Maybe not for you." Replied Herminie affably "Ron will you _ever_ learn the spell that unwrinkles your clothes?" Waving a cedar stick, Herminie muttered a little incantation. Blue sparks seemed to float out of the tip of the wand, covered Ron's outfit, and straightened his bedraggled clothes.

"Herminie! We're going t be seventh years soon. You need to learn to enjoy these things." Ron glanced at the obviously flustered girl and added "Or at least _look_ like you do!" He gave her a quick smile and turned to go back on to the dance floor.

Herminie glanced around the dance floor, desperately searching for a friendly face. She had never before been to a mixer, and she did not understand how the boys could adapt so quickly. Seeing Harry gazing into the eyes of a gyrating sixth-year, Herminie frowned. "Oh! That's right! They're to busy talking to girls to realize they're not having a good time!"

Herminie's frown deepened. If she did not possess the self-control that she did, Herminie would run up to that girl and slap her. Herminie knew girls only flirted with Harry because he was famous. Unfortunately, Harry was to naïve to understand that. It was a pity really. He was to busy paying attention to girls who only liked him for his fame to notice the one girl who liked him for him.

Sighing, Herminie settled into a plush loveseat. Crossing her arms, she stared unimpressed at the lavish decorations. All the time that had been wasted decorating the Great Hall for this dance could have been put to better use. Really, what do the boys see in it?


	2. Silence

_New York City_

A ray of piercing light hit Nita's face, startling her awake. With a sigh, she climbed slowly out of her bed. It was the start of a new day. With a frown, which had become Nita's predominant facial expression in recent weeks, Nita fumbled aroundher room, searching for clean clothes. Once she had found a sutible pair of jeans and t-shirt, Nita began to walk down to the kitchen.

A small, rectangular object suddenly became intwined in Nita's legs. Clutching at the wall to keep herself from falling, Nita growled and nudged Diane's manual-creature out of the way with her foot. The small, computer-like being had a way of getting under her feet. With another sigh, Nita tried to control herself before she screamed at her sister for letting her pets get in the way.

Nita made her way down to the kitchen without further incident. She poured a bowl herself a bowl of frosted flakes and opened a time-space pocket to retrive her manual. Flipping through the pages, she came upon the wizard's directory, where name, location, and status of any wizard on earth, below it, or anywhere -for that matter- could be found. Flipping to her own, she was dissapointed to find that her status still remaind inactive. It seemed that she would have to wait at least another day before the Powers That Be needed her. If they ever decided to need her again, that was.

After finshing her breakfast, Nita sent a mind message to Kit to see if he was up yet. The dull and -some how- fuzzy sensation that greeted her as she reached out to his mind let her know that he was still trying to sleep of the jetlag from his last solo-mission. With a feeling of mixed regret and happiness that her partner could not be reached, Nita decided to go on a walk.

"_I need to sort out why I feel so jealous of Kit before I talk to him anyways._" Nita though to herself as she pulled on a windbreaker. She had never been angry when her partner was called out on solo-missions before, but that could be attributed to the fact that she had also been going on solo-missions at the time. Now, with the sudden silence of the Powers That Be, Nita wasn't sure she liked it so much.


	3. Arrogance

_Ireland_

Artemis stared coldly across the room at Dr. Pembrey, the new school therapist. Pembrey's eyes were small and set to far together, and beads of nervous sweat stood out on the blemished skin of his forehead. He was apprehensive of the boy before him, and with good reason. Artemis had a reputation amoung the school community, a reputation for chewing up and spitting out teachers, students, and therapists alike.

"So tell me about your family life, Artemis.", Dr. Pembrey began tentatively. It was a risk, broaching such a gaurded topic so early in the sessions, but Dr. Pembrey had the feeling that without a show of bravado, this boy would findnodifficulty in walking all over him.

Artemis scowled, not many were brave enough to be so blunt with him. The last therapist who had, had ended up being left with a loss for words as the sixteen year old thourghly dumbfounded him. Of course, it wasn't very difficult for Artemis to dumbfound any of his therapists. After all, he _had _written excerpts from the many psychology books that these fools cherished so.

Artemis knitted his brows in concentrarion and looked down at his perfectly manicured nails. "Well," he began, "I don't see my father very much. It isn't that he doesn't try to be a good father, and the same with mother... they _do_ try, but..."

Pembry's eyes were alert, and he leanded forward slightly to show his intrest. "Could it be possible that I cracked the toughest nut in the school after only a few sessions?" he asked himself. And then, aloud, he goaded Artemis on "Yes?"

Artemis paused, his fingers twitching nervously. "Well you see, Doctor..."

"_Yes?_"

" I find no use for them," Artemis finished arrogantly, "And nor do I find one for you, _Doctor._" With a final flourish, Artemis swept out of Pembrey's office. The smirk on his lips told the receptionist waiting to hand him a pass back to his class what had become of Dr. Pembrey.

"He went through another one.", she thought, and went to check and see if the doctor needed anything.


	4. Lonliness

**I recently learned that I was mispelling the name Hermione.This is a greivious mistake on my part, and I thank my boyfriend, Kevin, for pointing it out to me. **

London, England

Hermione looked out across the inner courtyard of Hogwart's. A slight rain fell, and she was trying to decide whether to brave the rain or take the long way around. Suddenly, her cat Crookshanks dashed in front of her, chasing a toad. Swooping down, she gathered him up in her arms.

"Well, it's decided for me now," she thought, "If I try and take this demon out in the rain, he'll claw me to death." With a sigh of gratitude towards her cat -for Hermione really had not wanted to venture out into the wet- she began walking. She made an akward picture, holding a squiming cat in one hand and a pile of books in the other. This was how she often appeared in recent days, walking with only her mischevious cat for company.

Hermione walked into the Griffendor dorm and deposited her books on a nearby end table. She watched Crookshanks race away and heaved a lonely sigh. After the dance a few days ago, both Harry and Ron seemed to be to busy to keep her company. Ron was, of course, busy with only trivial plots to keep from finding a vomit-flavored jelly bean, but it was the fact that Harry was busy with a girl that bothered Hermione most.

"I know I shouldn't be jealous of them.", Hermione often thought to herself" After all, Harry hardly notices that I'm a girl; it isn't as if he could ever be interested in me.", but no matter how hard she tried to comfort herself, Hermione could not help feeling abandoned by her two closest friends.


End file.
